


Nightmare: Darkness

by Kanoe



Series: Nightmares [1]
Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: Gen, hinted death and suicide, little bit of spoilers from the 5th novel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1510232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanoe/pseuds/Kanoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A nightmare of the people he's lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare: Darkness

"Nee-chan!" A boy with cat-like eyes called out into to darkness. "Nee-chan where are you!"

He kept yelling looking for any signs of his beloved sister but it was too dark. Growing frantic he took off running as fast as he could tripping on something along the way. Sitting up he looked around there was something laying on the ground looking more carefully though it wasn't a something but rather a someone.

"Mom?" The boy said crawling over as he shook the person. "Mom! MOM!" he kept shaking but no response grabbing her hand it was ice-cold.  _N-No why?_  he thought when a glimpse of red caught his eye. As he was following it everything slowly became brighter before finding himself in front of a casket the surroundings resembling a funeral. He stiffened when he saw the picture above it of a woman with brown hair in a ponytail and two red clip as tears started to stream down his face. The boy fell to his knees closing his eyes as he cried sobs echoing through the place.

"Shuuya." A voice called out slowly opening them he looked around noticing he was now on a roof and near the edge was the person he's been looking for. "Nee-chan get away from there!" he called out fear in his voice. The girl just smiled at him red scarf fluttering in the wind.

"XXXXXX XXXXXX." she said turning around before taking a step forward.

"NEE-CHAN!"

Kano woke up sweat beating down his face as he tries to collect himself. Lately as their group grew the nightmares have become more frequent no not nightmares memories. Glancing at the clock it was 9:00 as he sat up making he's way to the restroom. Splashing water on his face he looked at the reflection in the mirror a frown on his face was present instead of his usual smile.  _Now that won't do._  he thought putting on a smile before heading out to the living room the gang greeting him.

Smiling at them Kano replied in his usual tone. "Morning~"


End file.
